In general, the present invention relates to an information-processing terminal having a communication function and relates to a system for displaying information on a notice board at a request made by the information-processing terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic notice-board system having an information-processing terminal in addition to a display apparatus.
Notice boards in the Internet include an electronic notice board capable of showing contributed news articles and auctions. These news articles and auctions are originated from an information-processing terminal and/or a mobile terminal, which are connected to the Internet. The electronic notice board is disclosed in documents including Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-123466. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-123466 discloses a notice-board system capable of newly putting an item originated from an external network on a notice board and referencing as well as renewing an item already put on the notice board.
In the conventional electronic notice-board system, from an information-processing terminal and/or a mobile terminal, which are connected to the Internet, it is possible to select a specific notice board provided for a desired theme among notice boards cataloged on a notice-board list without regard to the physical location of a contributor authoring an article of the specific theme. In such an electronic notice-board system, however, it is impossible to specify an electronic board targeted at specific users in accordance with the location of a specific user. Even in the case of specifying a nearby notice board such as a notice board-installed at a train station or a school, the notice board must be specified from a menu displayed on a terminal. In addition, since it is possible to contribute a notice to the notice board from a terminal connectable to the Internet without regard to the physical location of the notice-contributing user, an improper notice is contributed to the notice board sometimes.